The applicant has developed an apparatus which is able to laminate plots that are outputted by a printing device, in a continuous operation. A media, such as a continuous web of paper, is printed in a printing device and then it may be fed to an integrated laminator device so that at least some of the printed plots are laminated.
In such an apparatus it is advisable to avoid the need of frequent user intervention, and of course it is advisable to minimize defects in the printed and laminated plots, for example printing defects due to tension on the media being printed or defects in the alignment between a printed plot and the application of a lamination film thereon.
These requirements are especially important in the case of large format apparatus, i.e. apparatus which are able to handle media widths of 600 mm (24 inches) or more, due to heavy use and high media cost.